


Tangent-V: The War at Home

by GamerAlpha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Dub names, Gen, LDS, LID - Freeform, Leo Duel School, Leo Institute of Dueling, Maiami Second Middle School, Paradise Prep School, civilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerAlpha/pseuds/GamerAlpha
Summary: Paradise City is known across the world as one of the prime Duel Monsters' cities. Specifically, it's the birthplace of the Action Duels Pioneered by Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki, and the Pendulum Summon technique created bu Yuya Sakaki. A festive place filled with laughter and quirky specialized duelists.
But now, that warmth seems to be fading away...





	

In all of Paradise Prep School's classrooms, the same scene played out. Dimmed lights, quiet students, and a vidio keeping the students' attention. The subject was Duel Monsters - not a common lecture topic, since Paradise Prep was not and never pretended to be a duel school. If their students wanted to learn Duel Monsters, they could sign up for evening courses at whichever place caught their attention. But this video wasn't abut playing a game, it was about battlefield survival.

 

"-Conjecture that powerful duelists will become high-profile targets for Duel Academy foot-soldiers, if only as a matter of pride."

The LID representative on the video concluded one topic, and stepped aside to make room for an explanatory cartoon. "To review, Obelisk Force works in groups, using Direct Damage and Battle Royale rules to gain an advantage," he recited, as several generic figures wearing Blue Coats and spiky white masks were depicted.

"If you're alone and see them before they see you, find an escape route as quickly as possible," another generic figure walked up behind them and ducked behind a dumpster before the force turned around in confusion.

"If you think you may face Duel Academy operatives but have time to prepare, add anti fusion and anti machine cards to your deck," a giant Acid Rain spell card was shown.

"And keep in mind that even your cards will be partly projected by their disk, giving everyone's cards full materialization," The generic duelist engaged one of the Obelisk Force and was bitten by his Antique Gear - Hunting hound, red blood standing out on the generic figure's black silhouette. In turn, the duelist destroyed the hound with a spell card and summoned a Kaiser Dragon to roast the enemy duelist, "In other words, being hit by them will hurt, but you can pay them back in kind."

The duelist and another person approached the fallen Obelisk Force member only to be shocked as the villain vanished, "Their duel disks can warp them back to their home universe, and can turn victims into cards," The duelist picked up a triangular shield and began fiddling with it, "If you manage to confiscate one, remember that you don't know how these functions work! So to avoid taking yourself out of the picture," The duelist vanished in a flash, leaving the disk to fall back onto the ground.

The second person picked it back up, "Go to Leo Institute of Dueling and turn any captured disks in as soon as you can." He did so.

"We've confirmed that their sealing rays do not work if the target has an active Duel Disk and life points remaining," the lecturer returned to center screen. "If you don't own a Duel Disk, it's a good idea to get one. Until then, accompany a duelist you trust whenever possible. Leo Corperation is watching out for you."

As the video feed ended and the teacher moved to turn the light's back on, one student in particular looked around and saw a few students covering their eyes or looking scared but one in particular was looking right at him. Zack Newton turned back to his desk and pulled a card from inside his desk: Deskbot 001. Zack tsked to himself. He didn't even think of himself as a duelist. But if he wasn't mistaken, the class bully had remembered that he had machine monsters, and planned to show off by beating him later.

 

"This is no time to waste our energy on king of the hill," he muttered to himself.


End file.
